The Mistake
by Beautifully Tragic Girl
Summary: What happens when Elphie and Fiyero wake up together? In bed. I've always wondered what would happen if they did...so I wrote this. Musicalverse. AU.


**Summary:** What happens when Elphaba and Fiyero wake up next to each other? In bed. Please note I suck at summaries and my grammar and spelling are really bad. I also can't write to save my life. Musicalverse. AU.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked. If I did I'd make the Wizard and Morrible die and Fiyero wouldn't be turned into the scarecrow. Elphie might be a little OC.

**The Mistake**

**Elphaba's POV **

Oh shit, was my first thought when I woke up this morning. I had the worst headache ever and I was pretty sure I was hung over. I mentally cursed myself for getting hung over and sleeping with him. I refused to open my eyes and acknowledge his presence. I refuse to acknowledge it. I refuse to acknowledge that his arm is draped across my waist and how I'm curled right up against his side. Then I remember I have class. My eyes quickly flash open and bolt upright in the bed. My eyes adjust to the light and the reality of my situation hits me. He wakes up looking highly confused and hung over. I rush out of the bed and hastily start putting my clothes back on.

"Morning Fae," he says beaming in bed.

Fae? Where'd that come from? Then I remember.

"_...Fae."_

"Uh...hi," I stuttered, "and...bye." I bolted for the door.

"Hey, Fae!" he calls after me.

I turn around, "Uh...yes."

"What happened?" he asked.

And I said the one thing that would make the one difference in my life, "A mistake Fiyero." and I did what I did best. I ran.

**4 years later **

That was 4 years ago. I sit in my arm chair, in the Corn Exchange, curled in a ball looking down at the little boy who looked like him. I smiled. This little boy couldn't be a mistake even if I wanted him to. I watched him as he tormented the cat and couldn't help, but smile.

"Mama?" he asked jumping in my lap.

"Yes, Liir?" I ask curling my arms around him.

"Who's my daddy?"

I froze automatically, "What brought this on sweetie?"

He just shrugged and said, "I had a dream."

"Um...it's hard to explain," I said looking at him.

"How?"

"I'll tell you one day, but not today. Let's go to the Emerald Palace."

His face brightened immediately.

***

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Fiyero Tiggular sat on the veranda of Emerald Palace, gazing at the people hurrying and rushing to get to work. His gaze lingered to a couple outside a bookstore. One extremely tall and one petite. He watched as the man swung the women around and gave her a passion filled kiss. _Blissfully in love,_ he thought. He smiled but then it fell. Love, he thought. The only woman he ever loved said sleeping with him was a mistake. He heard footsteps come behind him.

"What are you doing Fiyero?" He heard Glinda ask.

"Thinking."

She rolled her eyes in a very Elphaba fashion, "That's all you ever do these days. Come one let's go for a walk."

"I don't feel like it," he replied flatly.

"Come on," Glinda encouraged, "You need to get some air."

"Glinda really, I don't want to."

She was now getting impatient, "Fiyero Tiggular! If you don't get your lazy butt out of this chair, I will personally see to that you have a very bad time as Captain of The Guard."

"Well if you put it that way," he said smirking and getting out of the chair.

***

**Elphaba's POV**

I'm going to personally kill Liir when I get home. I groaned and continued looking for him. I lost him during the crowds of the Emerald City. I cursed myself for losing my son. I mean honestly what kind of mother does that? I continued to roam the Emerald City for the next hour trying to find my son. I saw I flash of green and gold and immediately thought the guards, maybe they can help. I headed over to the guard. I tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me?" I asked, "I'm looking for my son and I was wondering if you could help me?" My words turned into a whisper once I saw who it was, "Fi...Fiyero?"

***

**2****nd**** Person POV**

She was there, standing right in front of me. It took me all my willpower not to embrace her tightly and never let go.

"Wh...what are you doing here," she stuttered.

"I'm roaming the streets with Glinda."

She immediately perked up, "Glinda's here?"

"Um...yeah she should be coming right about..." Too late.

"ELPHIE!!!" she screamed and ran up to hug her friend.

"Glinda you're crushing my lungs," she wheezed out.

"Oh sorry Elphie," Glinda apologized profusely and let her go, "So what brings you to the city?"

"Actually Li- I was roaming the city and I was looking for someone, but I couldn't find them and I saw Fiyero and asked him if he could help and...Well you know the rest."

"Mama! Mama!" Elphaba heard a boy saying. Thank Oz. He jumped up into her arms and she held him tight.

"Elphie who's this?" Glinda said gesturing to the boy in her best friend's arms. He looked a lot like someone, but she couldn't wrap her finger around it. Glinda looked at Elphie and they boy, same dark hair as her Elphie, same nose, ears and everything...except those bight bright blue eyes that looked like...sweet oz. Fiyero. But how is that possible. Elphie never slept with him, but there was that one night.

_**Flashback **_

_Elphaba ran as quickly as she could back to Crage Hall to find a very peeved Galinda staring her down. _

"_Elphaba Melena Thropp, where have you been?" she demanded and Elphaba couldn't help notice how intimidating she looked. _

"_Out," Elphie replied flatly. She really didn't want to tell Galinda what happened. _

"_OUT? Is that all you can give me? I worry about you when you didn't come home from that party I invited you to and all you can say is OUT?!"_

"_It seems that way," she said flopping down on her bed and hiding herself under the covers._

_Sensing her friend's discomfort, she sat down at the end of the bed and asked, "What happened Elphie?"_

_Elphaba slowly came out of the covers. Galinda was shocked to see a raw and red Elphie staring back at her, "I don't want to talk about it Galinda." And hid back under the covers._

_She was curious was her Elphie raped or did something stupid. She immediately told herself to not ask her, but her curiosity always got the better of her, "Were you raped Elphie."_

"_No."_

"_Then what's i?."_

"_I did something stupid. Like Fiyero stupid."_

"_Oh. That bad then?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What'd you do?"_

"_I can't Galinda," she said between sobs. Somehow she began crying and Galinda didn't push the subject any further. _

_**Flashback Over **_

It wasn't possible was it? Shiz's resident green girl had slept with the most popular guy on campus? "Ah...Elphie can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure," she said putting Liir down, then turning to Fiyero, "Look after him."

"Okay, Fae."

***

"Elphie," she said when they were alone, "Is that little boy your son?"

"Really?" Elphie said her words dripping with sarcasm, "I didn't know."

"Elphie?" Galinda asked unsure, "Is he Fiyero's son?"

"How'd you know?" she said looking down at her feet.

"I didn't you, just told me."

Elphaba swore and cursed a bit.

"You need to tell him."

"What? No!"

"He has a right to know," Glinda said.

"I don't want him to know," Elphie said looking older than her 24 years, "You know how hard it was to keep him from finding out when we went to Shiz?"

"No. I don't but he has a right to now, Elphie. He's his son."

"I know, but I don't want to tell him."

"Why not," Glinda said looking her ex-roommate in the eye, "Elphaba Thropp tell me one good reason why you wouldn't tell him. Look me in the eye and tell me."

Nothing.

"I thought so," Glinda said, who was absolutely giddy with excitement, when Elphie left Shiz, Fiyero was left miserable and constantly thought about looking for her and in that moment Glinda knew he was in love with her, and she suspected she was too, but she didn't know why Elphie left, "Now look me in the eye again and tell me you don't love him."

"What?"

"I knew it. I knew it," Glinda chanted over and over again.

"Knew what?"

"That you love him. You would have just said that you didn't love him if you didn't, but instead you said what, which proves my theory that you're in love with him."

"I do not!!" Elphaba huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Denial."

Elphaba considered defending herself, but it was pointless Glinda would get her way in the end, "I do. Fine! I hope your happy now!" she answered throwing her hands in the air exasperated.

"Go tell him then."

"No," she replied flatly.

"Why? What in Oz would possess you to not tell him."

"I'm not that girl."

"Don't be so sure," another voice chimed in.

Elphaba turned absolutely red and did what she did best. She Ran.

"Are you going to just stand there? Go after her."

And for once he didn't need to be told twice.

***

Glinda went to find Elphaba's son.

She found him waiting outside the Emerald Palace.

"Excuse me miss," the little boy said to Glinda, "I seem to have lost my mama. Do you know where she is?"

"I don't, but I'll find her soon," Glinda said crouching down to his size, "I'll take you home with me," and with that she picked him up, "What's your name?"

"Liir, I'm four."

"That's a nice name. I'm Glinda. I'm one of your mother's friends."

"Okay. I think mama mentioned you a couple times."

Glinda smiled, "So what do you think of your Aunty Glinny?"

"Aunty?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, Aunty, Liir, since I'm you mother's bestest friend, I'm you Aunty. So what'd you think of me?"

Liir pondered on the thought, but then said one word, "Blonde."

***

Fiyero followed Elphaba through the crowded streets of the Emerald City, until her reached the Corn Exchange.

"Fae," he said as he was knocking on the door, "Let me in please." He probably sounded desperate, but he was.

"No," was the muffled reply that came from the other side.

"Please. Let me in."

"No."

"Then can I ask two questions?"

"Two questions only within reason."

"Fae is Liir my son?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered to herself, but she didn't know Fiyero heard, "That isn't within reason. Next question," she said louder.

"Do you love me?"

"That isn't within reason either and I thought you heard my conversation with Glinda?"

"I did, but I want to hear it from you and It's a perfectly reasonable question, but if you don't love then, I'll walk out of your life forever and you'll never see me again."

At this point she opened the door to see Fiyero standing there.

"Answer my question Fae."

Silence.

"Bye then Fae," he said hurt and as he walked away.

She debated telling him for not, but before she actually thought about it she yelled, "Fiyero."

He immediately turned around to see a green girl run to him and say, "Yes."

He didn't even need to know what she meant and she gave her a passion-filled kiss, only to have it returned by her.

***

Elphaba woke up first in her bed to see the sun rising and suddenly remembered, "Liir. Shit," and jumped out of her bed, only to wake the man sleeping next to her.

Fiyero groggily woke up and rubbed his eyes only to see Elphaba getting dressed; it seemed like déjà vu, "What are you doing Fae?"

"In the heat of the moment I forgot about our son."

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm sure Glinda has him."

"What makes you think that?"

"I asked her to," it was a lie, but it was cold and he wanted her back in bed.

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"Scoot over then," she said as she climbed in bed.

***

"ELPHIE!!!" Glinda yelled, "You're back. I have Liir with me."

"So Fiyero was right," Elphaba said, and then added, _For once._

"So," she said dragging out the 'o', "What happened."

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Elphie," she whined, "I'm your bestest friend and I have a right to know."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "Bestest? Really Glin?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Mama!" A little boy came running down the hallway and jumped into Elphaba's arms.

"Hello, Liir," Glinda said sweetly, and not fake sweetly.

"Hi, Aunty Glinny," Liir replied.

Elphaba raised her eyebrows once again, "Aunty Glinny?"

"What Elphie? I think it's cute."

"That's exactly the problem."

"Elphie just because you don't do pink or cute doesn't mean your son has to," Glinda rebutted.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and smiled. For the first time in many years she felt...happy.

***

**A Year Later**

"I've been think, Fae," Fiyero said one night as they were in bed.

"Sleep would be nice," she mumbled curling up next to him.

He chuckled, "No seriously I've been thinking."

"Sleep now, talk later," she mumbled thinking that her mistake wasn't so bad after all. Why should it be? She had a beautiful son and was with the man she loved her life was complete...well almost complete there was one more thing that had to seal the deal. Thinking about this made her smile and drifted off.

"Okay then, my precious Fae," he kissed her hair and thought about the conversation tomorrow. Well...more or less about the ring that was in his pocket.

**The End**

**Review please. Pretty please? With ice-cream, sprinkles and hot chocolate fudge.**


End file.
